My home's in your arms
by SweetDemolition
Summary: Cloitré dans son laboratoire à l'étage de l'arène, Green travaille avec acharnement, succédant les nuits blanches, défiant sa fatigue et ses rêves qui ne font que le hanter. La peur de revivre ce calvaire ensommeillé le force à éviter de dormir.


L'arène de Jadielle, l'un des monuments les plus maudits par le passé et qui laissait éveiller encore aujourd'hui son fantôme. Ses souvenirs, son histoire –bien que révolue à présent- étaient toujours bien encrés, tel un fardeau des plus pénibles. Dire qu'elle était touchée par une quelconque malédiction ou une simple malchance était encore incertaine, pourtant, bon nombre de personnes, acerbes, s'étaient souvent posé la question. Pourquoi cette ville et pas une autre ? Pourquoi avoir profané cette tranquillité dont les résidents étaient si fiers ? La seule et unique clé à cette énigme était son champion de l'époque. Cet homme mystérieux, limite inconnu, siégeait ici sans être tout de fois présent. En effet, très peu d'individus connaissaient son identité, et cette situation faisaient presque oublier à la population la présence de l'arène qui était à l'abandon, jusqu'à un certain jour… Le champion de l'arène fut revenu, un combat acharné et quasi destructeur mit fin à sa carrière, à cette identité d'inconnu qu'il aurait tant aimé conserver. Il était vaincu, pour la énième fois, par ce dresseur nommé Red. Ce jeune garçon, durant son voyage, avait ruiné ses chances, ses plans, sa vie ! Il avait été défait par un adolescent, un gamin… Disant adieu à sa vie triomphante de chef de la tristement célèbre Team Rocket, il embrassa cette nouvelle « vie » désastreuse. Giovanni enfin vaincu, détruisit ce bâtiment qui avait abrité son combat final et prit la fuite.

Les années ayant passé, l'arène fut reconstruite, faisant naître la rumeur qu'un nouveau champion y siégerait. La peur que les habitants avaient eue en découvrant qui était l'ancien « propriétaire » de ce lieu refit surface, l'idée que l'histoire se répétait à nouveau était dans toutes les têtes. Mais fort heureusement, à la vue du jeune homme, de Green Chen, petit-fils du célèbre professeur Chen, ils s'étaient tous senti apaiser. Depuis ce jour, Jadielle avait jeté ce souvenir sinistre pour débuter cette nouvelle chance qui lui avait été gracieusement donnée… Son arène, triomphante à nouveau, remise en état, rénovée et agrandit, ne fut plus jamais le piège à loup qu'il avait été antérieurement, elle aussi pouvait jouir de ce second souffle de vie.

A l'intérieur, au premier étage, des cliquetis frénétiques se faisait entendre dans le long couloir qui menait à différentes pièces. Ce bâtiment n'abritait plus seulement l'arène où les dresseurs venaient tenter leurs chances pour obtenir le dernier badge dans cette course folle jusqu'à la Ligue, mais elle accueillait à présent dans son sein un logement et un laboratoire improvisé. En effet, bien que le jeune homme était le champion de Jadielle, il suivait aussi les traces de son valeureux grand-père dans la recherche sans fin des Pokémon. L'arène fermée depuis trois jours, Green succédait les nuits blanches dans ses études infructueuses. Fixant l'écran d'ordinateur, tapant au clavier, ses yeux étaient rougis et bordés de cernes par le manque de sommeil. Le jeune chercheur accumulait les nuits sans dormir, ne faisant que s'acharner sur son travaille qui au final n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce, quand il débloquait une énigme, une autre plus importante que la précédente venait le narguer. Cela faisait des jours et des nuits qu'il tentait de la résoudre, si bien que, ne pouvant plus supporter d'être sans cesse interrompu par les visiteurs, il fut obligé de fermer son arène jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin. Mais hélas, cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'il restait cloitrer dans son laboratoire et bureau, qu'il mangeait à peine, qu'il était tout simplement sur le point de lâcher prise…

Ses yeux brûlant beaucoup de trop, Green fut contraint de s'arrêter un instant et retira ses lunettes aux montures vertes. Il soupira et se massa les yeux de son pouce et son index. Son entêtement à résoudre sans succès un problème aussi énorme ne ferait que le conduire dans la tombe, il en avait bien conscience, mais son orgueil beaucoup trop développé l'empêchait de s'avouer vaincu et de demander de l'aide. Mais si seulement ce n'était que son seul soucis… S'il s'était enfermé comme cela dans le travail, ce n'était pas seulement par le goût de la recherche, loin de là… Cela faisait un mois qu'à chaque fois qu'il dormait il rêvait de la personne qu'il aimait, ce jeune garçon pour qui il avait éprouvé une énorme rivalité par le passé alors qu'aujourd'hui il en était juste follement amoureux. Seulement, l'élu de son cœur avait disparu depuis deux ans, ne donnant aucune nouvelle, le champion ne savait même pas où il pouvait se trouver à l'heure actuelle, et ça l'inquiétait. Mais avec la venue de ses rêves, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer, il en venait à angoisser de s'endormir et de revivre encore ce cauchemar, de le revoir mourir de froid dans une montagne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Même si aujourd'hui son travail ne lui donnait plus le temps d'y penser, quand il se sentait s'endormir cette peur muette le mettait à nouveau en alerte et le maintenait éveillé. Ca ne pouvait plus durer, la corde d'urgence avait été tirée, mais malgré tout, il continuait de luter.

Mordillant la branche de ses lunettes, il soupira et fixa à nouveau son écran en plissant les yeux pour tenter d'y voir une faille, ne serait-ce qu'un petit détail qui ferait tout basculer, mais dans son état actuel, il ne voyait rien. Habituellement, il aurait surement déjà trouvé ce qui clochait, le pourquoi il n'avançait plus, mais hélas, les circonstances étaient totalement différentes. Le petit-fils du célèbre professeur était sur le point de craquer, il était à deux doigts de tout balancer, de mettre à sac son laboratoire, mais même si son agacement était fort, sa fatigue l'était encore plus. Sentant qu'il était plus que temps d'en finir, le Noctali qui était assis à ses côtés posa une patte sur la cuisse de son dresseur. Green sursauta un peu puis baissa la tête et souffla en voyant l'un de ses plus fidèles Pokémon le scruter de ses yeux rouges, l'air inquiet. Si même il inquiétait l'un de ses premiers équipiers, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence Il en avait trop donné. Caressant la tête de son Noctali, il lui fit un petit sourire fatigué et posa ses lunettes sur son bureau.

« _Tu as gagné… Je vais aller me coucher… »

Soupirant, il se leva et alla jusqu'au canapé au milieu de la pièce en se massant la nuque, Noctali à ses talons. Il avait peur de refaire ce rêve beaucoup trop éprouvant, mais il ne pouvait rester ainsi éternellement, à lui tourner le dos, il se devait de le revivre et tenter d'y mettre un terme. Green se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé en laissant échapper un soupire de bien-être et ferma immédiatement les yeux. Le sommeil tant redouté ne fut pas long à venir, et alors que le splendide Pokémon Ténèbres le couvrit comme il pouvait d'une couverture, son dresseur s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée. Noctali, heureux de voir que le jeune champion avait enfin cessé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, s'allongea en boule aux pieds du canapé, veillant tout de fois à son repos.

Endormi paisiblement, récupérant petit à petit son énergie, son cerveau était dans un brouillard pollué par des journées et nuits sans pause. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui refaire revivre ce calvaire que Green appréhendait tant. Il se vit d'abord entrain de ranger son nouveau logement, aider par son rival et homme de sa vie, mais en réalité, ils avaient fait autre chose que du rangement… Il n'eut même pas la chance de revoir ce moment en entier car la vue de son petit ami, allongé sur une neige épaisse, si peu vêtu et tremblant le fit se crisper. Dans son rêve, il courait pour le rejoindre et tomba à genoux devant lui, haletant et paniqué, et alors qu'il le retourna, il vit ses yeux entrouverts, il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qu'il n'avait hélas pas pu comprendre pour ensuite laisser la vie de cette personne si chère à ses yeux quitter son corps.

De son côté, Noctali fut brusquement réveillé, mis en alerte par des petits bruits à peine audibles. Il regarda son dresseur et décida de le réveiller malgré son besoin. Après tout, son rôle n'était pas seulement d'obéir à ses ordres, de lancer des attaques sur demande, mais aussi de veiller et de protéger cet homme qui lui avait donné amour et patience. La créature du type Ténèbres monta sur lui et lui lécha le visage. Les bruits suspects devenaient de plus en plus fort et se rapprochaient des escaliers, l'inquiétude monta en flèche chez lui. Fort heureusement, Green ouvrit brusquement les yeux puis souffla en plaquant ses mains sur son visage, agacer d'être tiré de son sommeil réparateur bien que tourmenter. Malgré tout, Noctali descendit et alla jusqu'à la porte à laquelle il gratta avec sa patte. Encore sous l'emprise de la fatigue, il soupira et se redressa en se grattant la tête.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as… ? »

Le jeune professeur observa son Pokémon tenter d'ouvrir la porte, comprenant qu'il devait se passer quelque chose, il se leva et le rejoignit. Il n'ouvrit tout de fois pas la porte comme le voulait la créature sombre, mais il y colla son oreille pour tenter d'écouter. Il fronça alors les sourcils en entendant des bruits de pas titubants s'approchant de plus en plus des escaliers. Décidé à mettre un terme à tout ça, il ouvrit la porte, Noctali en profita pour foncer en dehors de la pièce et courra immédiatement. Tout à coup lui aussi très inquiet, Green appela son Pokémon en lui courant après, il le vit tourner vers les escaliers au moment où un bruit sourd se fit entendre. De crainte qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à son précieux coéquipier, il tourna à son tour et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Haletant, le champion de Jadielle descendit les escaliers lentement, semblant ne pas en croire ses yeux. Aux pieds des escaliers, un jeune homme était étendu. Vêtu d'un jean bleu, d'une veste à courtes manches rouges et blanches, la casquette de mêmes couleurs à terre, juste à côté du corps, un t-shirt noir à peine visible et les cheveux tout aussi sombres que son vêtement couvrant son visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il était certain que c'était lui. Voulant tout de même en avoir le cœur net, il pressa la descente alors que son Noctali était déjà entrain d'essayer de retourner le garçon, il les rejoignit et retourna le corps, le cœur battant. Quand ses cheveux glissèrent hors de son visage, le cœur de Green cessa de battre un instant. C'était bien lui, l'homme de ses rêves, l'homme qu'il aimait ! Il était froid, beaucoup trop froid à son goût, mais le voir respirer le rassura au moins un minimum. Sans plus tarder, il le souleva et le porta comme une jeune mariée et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid en remontant avec lui.

« Red, mon amour… Tiens bon… »

La frayeur d'il y avait plusieurs heures était à présent passée. Green fixait son amour dormir paisiblement, il avait réussi à le réchauffer en le couvrant, s'allongeant à ses côtés et l'enlaçant. Se disant qu'il était temps pour lui de se reposer aussi, il avait aussi fait entrer son Noctali dans sa Pokéball, lui donnant l'occasion de se détendre enfin. Où était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait durant ces deux années d'absence ? Son rêve à répétition lui avait-il donné une vision qu'il refusait de voir ? Pourquoi Red était-il si froid quand il l'avait découvert ? Etait-ce en rapport avec ce rêve ? Tant de questions lui venaient en tête, mais aucune réponse ne lui fit donner, une seule personne pouvait l'éclairer, mais hélas, il n'était pas à disposition de le faire. Soupirant, il lui embrassa la tempe puis se leva du canapé et retourna à son bureau. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le jeune homme tant qu'il n'était pas réveillé, il se décida donc de combler l'attende en travaillant à nouveau.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur en remettant ses lunettes, et malgré sa bonne volonté, il n'arrivait pas à s'y remettre. Il soupira alors et s'accouda à son bureau en plaçant ses mains sur sa nuque, la tête baissée. Red était un garçon qui n'avait pas de but précis, il faisait son voyage initiatique, comme beaucoup d'adolescents, il aidait le professeur Chen dans ses recherches grâce au Pokédex, et lui avait fait pareil. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et il l'avait toujours vu comme un rival, il le dominait dans tout, il en ressentait presque du pouvoir ! Hélas, en combat Pokémon, contre lui, le petit-fils de Chen n'arrivait jamais à gagner. Alors oui, il avait été mauvais quand Red l'avait détrôné dans sa si courte gloire à la Ligue, mais grâce à ça, il avait pu comprendre deux choses Sa rivalité et son admiration qu'il s'efforçait de cacher s'étaient transformées en amour, mais aussi qu'il était plus doué dans la recherche que dans le combat, comme son grand-père jadis. Red était devenu le dresseur le plus puissant, et lui essayait pas à pas de continuer à avancer dans sa quête du savoir. Ils avaient des buts différents, mais au final, ils s'étaient toujours complétés. Celui aux cheveux sombres aimait ce garçon arrogant et orgueilleux depuis toujours, il essayait toujours de le dépasser, de lui prouver qu'il avait de quoi le rendre fier de lui, et c'était après des années qu'il avait réussi… Green souriait légèrement à ces souvenirs, il se rappela aussi de l'énorme soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était enfin déclaré. Toutes ces belles années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble le rendirent nostalgique de cette époque si parfaite à ses yeux…

Un soupir sortit brusquement Green de ses pensées, ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa et se tourna vers Red qui se réveillait lentement. Heureux de le voir enfin se réveiller, il se leva et s'approcha de lui pour ensuite s'installer sur la table basse, juste devant le canapé. Il lui prit alors la main et le regarda ouvrir les yeux. Voir ses iris rouges et son inexpressivité habituelle le fit sourire et lui embrassa la main. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été aussi délivré de tant d'inquiétudes, comme si un lourd poids venait de s'envoler… Laissant à son amour le temps d'émerger, il ne fit que le fixer, puis, quand enfin Red retrouva tous ses repaires, il lui lâcha la main. A présent, le soulagement avait laissé place à l'énervement, mais il la contrôla comme il le pouvait. Green se leva alors et alla jusqu'à un meuble pour lui servir une tasse de café bien chaude. Le garçon aux yeux rubis baissa la tête et serra la couverture de ses doigts, se mordant la lèvre.

« _Je suis désolé… »

Le champion et professeur soupira à l'entende de ces mots et le rejoignit à nouveau. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, lui fit signe de se redresser, et quand Red le fit, il lui tendit la tasse de café. Regardant l'homme qu'il aimait le prendre fébrilement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis dans sur sa nuque.

« _Au lieu de t'excuser, si tu me disais où tu étais et ce que tu faisais ? Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiété ?! »

Red sursauta et leva les yeux pour fixer les émeraudes de son amant légèrement cachées par ses lunettes. Bien sûre qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait éprouver à ses proches et particulièrement à lui, il n'en était pas fière, c'était certain, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se cherchait, il essayait de se trouver un but, de se prouver qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, après tout.

« _J'étais au Mont Argenté…

_Au quoi ?! Mais… Serais-tu fou ?! C'est bien trop dangereux là-bas ! »

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils en l'entendant crier ainsi et posa la tasse sur la table. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il était le meilleur dresseur, il était imbattable, alors pourquoi lui faire un reproche pareil ? Il connaissait les risques, il avait réussi à dépasser ses limites comme il l'avait toujours poussé à faire, alors pourquoi lui parler avec ce ton de voix ? Agacé et surtout incompris, il se leva, prêt à partir, mais ses jambes se mirent à flancher et il se sentit partir en avant. Green n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse une chute et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé en soupirant.

« _Joue pas les braves, Red. Tu te rends compte que tu as surement failli mourir ?!

_C'est en venant te voir que j'ai failli mourir ! »

Saisi par ces dernières paroles, Green écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. Il n'allait pas si mal là-bas, alors ? C'était en voulant venir le voir que ça avait dégénéré… ? N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il se laissa tomber sur la table basse et fixa Red abasourdi. Ce dernier soupira et détourna le regard en croisant les bras, son visage d'habitude inexpressif montrait cette fois à quel point il était mal à l'aise.

« _Ecoute… Je voulais dépasser mes limites, et j'ai réussi… Seulement, au bout de deux années d'entraînement intensif, tu me manquais de trop. Je voulais te revoir, et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu un accident de parcours…

_Red…

_Bref, c'est du passé maintenant ! Alors… »

Le jeune homme prit le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains et lui déposa un léger baiser en fermant les yeux. Green, profitant de ce moment, lui reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser plus profond, plus intense et plus dévorant. Cela faisait deux années qu'il n'avait plus eu la joie de l'embrasser comme ça, le fait de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ses lèvres comme cela et de caresser sa langue l'émoustillait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Seulement, à sa grande déception, Red se sépara de lui et lui retira ses lunettes en haletant, les joues en feux, excitant encore plus Green.

« _Mon amour… Mon beau professeur… Fais-moi l'amour comme tu sais si bien le faire… »

Malgré la fatigue qui pesait encore sur son corps, le champion ne pouvait que répondre à cette demande bien trop séduisante. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il lui reprit ses lèvres en se plaçant au-dessus de lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Green était fou de lui, totalement à sa merci, ses yeux rouges, son inexpressivité s'envolant comme à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à l'acte, ses lèvres si tentantes… Il ne pouvait pas y résister, c'était plus fort que lui. Tout en l'embrassant, lui il retira sa veste et la balança, puis il passa une main sous son t-shirt en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant qui poussa un soupire des plus plaisants. Le jeune professeur la lâcha alors et souleva le t-shirt de Red pour ensuite passer sa langue sur un de ses tétons. Celui qui subissait ces assauts passa une main dans les cheveux de Green en se cambrant et se mordant le doigt de son autre main. Il ne savait dire si son amour était encore plus doué qu'avant ou si c'était le manque qu'il avait subi de son corps qui lui donner cette impression, mais dans les deux cas, il sentait qu'il était déjà sur la bonne voie pour atteindre le 7ème ciel.

L'homme aux yeux verts continua son traitement, intensifiant les coups de langue, mordillant ensuite ces mamelons tentateurs. Red, lui, se mordillait toujours autant le doigt, tirant sur les cheveux de son amoureux, creusant le ventre sous le plaisir et sous la « caresse » qu'il sentait sur son torse par la faute du pendentif qu'il portait toujours. Sentant qu'il était sur le point de se lâcher beaucoup trop rapidement, Green lâcha enfin ses tétons et descendit le long de son corps en dévorant son torse de baisers de plus en plus ardents, enflammant le bas-ventre de son compagnon qui se cambrait sans cesse sous lui. Il leva alors les yeux vers lui, et quand il le vit le fixer de ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir intense, par l'envie d'aller plus loin, les joues encore plus en feux et les lèvres rougies par les mordillements, il sentit son érection se durcir davantage et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accélérer la cadence.

Faisant pousser un gémissement de surprise chez Red, Green déboucla la ceinture du jeune homme et lui déboutonna son jean pour ensuite le lui retirer et le balancer. Ils n'étaient pas si bien placé à cause de l'étroitesse du canapé, mais tous deux ressentaient un plaisir encore plus intense à l'idée d'une plus grande proximité entre eux. Le plus grand des deux passa sa langue sur la bosse qui s'était formé sur le boxer, Red ne put s'empêcher de se tendre sous ce contacte en écarquillant les yeux, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Green leva les yeux en le sentant faire et laissa échapper un ricanement. Il était adorable, son excitation ne faisait qu'augmenter, et malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait dans son propre entre-jambes il baissa légèrement le sous-vêtement qu'il avait sous les yeux pour ensuite passer sa langue sur le gland qui dépassait. Il le titilla longuement, taquinant sans arrêt sa fente. Son petit ami mouillait comme jamais, à voir tout ce qui s'écoulait sur son ventre creusé par le plaisir, il ne pouvait qu'en être fier. Il retira alors complètement le sous-vêtement mais descendit en même temps ses lèvres et sa langue sur ce membre si dur et gorgé de sang.

Le plus petit des deux se tortillait comme jamais sous les coups de langue de son amant, il était réellement sur le point de craquer. Il avait chaud, il était même bouillant, il se sentait comme un volcan prêt à être en éruption, mais quand il se sentit être englouti, il écarquilla les yeux et baissa immédiatement la tête. Il vit alors Green avec son pénis en bouche, levant ses yeux mélangeant la fatigue et l'excitation vers lui, montant et descendant sa bouche sur toute la longueur de son membre. Il plaqua alors une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa bouche et lui agrippa les cheveux de l'autre, fermant fort les yeux sous cette soudaine gêne qu'il éprouvait. De son côté, le dominant admirait à quel point celui qu'il aimait était magnifique, cette vue était un parfait aphrodisiaque… Il ne perdit alors pas de temps et ferma les yeux pour mieux s'appliquer dans sa caresse buccale, creusant les joues, serrant ses lèvres autour de son sexe, imprimant des sucions encore plus profonds, l'avalant presque. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps, son ardeur fut récompensé, Red, crispé comme jamais, laissa éclater son trop-plein de plaisir en poussant un hurlement étouffé par sa main. Le champion récolta alors le fruit de sa jouissance, l'avalant comme il pouvait. Il se retira ensuite descendit sa langue encore couverte de semence sur l'anus qui lui était offerte et donna quelques coups de langues rapides.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il se décida de passer enfin à l'acte. Retirant sa longue veste de laboratoire, déboutonnant la chemise noire qu'il portait et débouclant sa ceinture. Il déboutonna par la suite son pantalon et le baissa en même temps que son sous-vêtement à mi-cuisses, il passa une main sur le sexe de son amour et y récolta le sperme qui restait. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et lui prit ses lèvres en posant sa main souillée sur son visage en haletant. Red l'enlaça, attendant enfin le moment « final », et quand il sentit Green lui écarter les jambes, il lui mordit la lèvre en se cambrant, prêt à l'accueillir enfin en lui. Le professeur souleva alors le bassin de son jeune amant en se séparant de ses lèvres et prit d'une main son pénis bandé à l'extrême. Il ferma alors yeux en posant son front contre celui du soumit et le pénétra lentement, doucement. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux et s'agrippa à la chemise de son amant en poussant une plainte de douleur mêlée à du plaisir. Green serra alors les dents et entra beaucoup plus en profondeur, jusqu'à être au plus profond de lui.

Haletant et attendant un peu que son amant s'habitue à nouveau à sa présence, quand il eut le feu vert il ne put s'empêcher d'y aller directement, rapidement. Malgré la douleur qui habitait encore Red, Green continua de donner des coups de reins en gémissant de bien-être. Il était en train d'assouvir tout ce manque qu'il avait accumulé durant ces deux années d'abstinences, il n'avait jamais cru être capable de tenir aussi longtemps, pourtant il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles de Jadielle, ou des jeunes dresseuses qui venaient récolter son badge, mais il n'avait jamais cédé, il était amoureux, toutes ces filles ne l'intéressaient pas, de plus, à force de s'enterrer dans ses recherches, il en était venu à oublier ce besoin de plus en plus pressant et frustrant. Mettant ces pensées de côté, il donna son maximum dans ses coups de reins, il suait tellement il s'abandonnait dans ce qu'il attendait le plus retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, corps et âme.

Green augmenta ses coups de reins, percutant la prostate de Red qui ne ressentait à présent que du plaisir. Ils n'étaient plus que deux corps, mais deux boules de feux sur le point d'exploser sous cette chaleur qui les animait. Le champion et professeur embrassa son rival de toujours, lui offrant dans ce baiser toutes ces années de passion et d'amour caché et dévoilé. Red aidait son amour dans ses mouvements, approfondissant par la même occasion cet échange. Green se sépara un peu de ses lèvres, mais leurs langues, elles, dansaient toujours un ballet des plus sensuels. Les coups que le plus vieux donnait, percutaient à présent sans cesse la prostate de plus en plus sensible, ils se donnaient sans honte, sans limite l'un à l'autre, se prouvant que leur amour était encore plus fort qu'eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pensé. Au bout d'un moment, Green donna la percussion de trop, il serra la mâchoire puis jeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, jouissant aux creux des reins de Red qui atteignait lui aussi l'orgasme, pour une seconde fois.

Tous deux remit de leurs émotions, Green s'était à moitié rhabillé. Son boxer et son pantalon remonté et boutonné, la ceinture et sa chemise toujours ouverte, il était de nouveau assis sur sa chaise et fixait l'écran de son ordinateur en tapotant ses doigts sur son bureau. De son côté, Red se mordilla la lèvre, installer sur le canapé, les jambes contre lui. Il ne portait toujours que son t-shirt mais aussi la veste de laboratoire que son amour de professeur lui avait mis sur ses épaules. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Green, même si au départ, c'était mal parti, ils avaient quand même pu assouvir un manque qui était à la limite de la frustration. Avoir été de nouveau dans ses bras, avoir ressenti la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, entendre enfin cette voix qu'il avait bien peur d'avoir oublié durant ces deux années, tout ça lui avait rendu une joie perdue. Il était encore dans son nuage, mais en entendant l'homme de ses pensées crier et se lever brusquement, faisant bousculer et tomber sa chaise, il leva brusquement la tête et le fixa, l'air un peu hébété. Il le vit debout, les mains plaquées sur son bureau, les yeux écarquillés river sur son écran. Il fronça alors les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« _Euh… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Au contraire ! J'ai enfin résolu mon problème !

_Oh… »

Encore son boulot. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était forcé de repousser sans cesse ses limites en allant dans cet endroit dangereux, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir encore progresser… Il soupira un peu puis retira la veste qu'il avait sur lui et se leva pour s'habiller.

« _Bon… Je vais retourner au Mont Argenté… J'ai laissé mes Pokémon là-bas, donc…

_Ah, attends-moi alors, je t'accompagne.

_Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! »

Green se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire en s'approchant de lui. Il lui prit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un léger baiser si doux que Red était à nouveau aussi rouge que ses yeux.

« _J'y vais pour le boulot. Mais je vais aussi garder un œil sur toi ! Maintenant que je sais où tu traînes, je viendrais te voir autant que je le peux. D'accord ? »

Le jeune dresseur se mordit la lèvre en serrant les poings, se retenant visiblement, mais ne pouvant plus, il sauta au cou du professeur et lui prit ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus amoureux. Green souriait malgré cet échange et l'enlaça avec force. Il n'était plus question de le laisser absent aussi longtemps, il se l'était promis. Alors, quitte à prendre la recherche comme raison principale, il était déterminé à veiller pleinement sur l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
